


Eat

by nerdoftheinternet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Moving In Together, i guess, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdoftheinternet/pseuds/nerdoftheinternet
Summary: “Keiji… Ne, Keiji-san, don’t ignore me…” Kuroo teased, smiling as Akaashi’s face finally split into a tentative smile, pearly white teeth barely visible as pale lips trembled.“…What’s for dinner Tetsurou?” He suddenly asks, like they always did after Akaashi got home from work. Kuroo would mimic manga characters and with a high pitched voice ask Akaashi if he wanted dinner, a bath or himself. Then his younger lover would hum in that sweet voice of his and answer: ‘It depends…what’s for dinner?’
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 28





	Eat

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old WIP in my drafts and I thought I would make it longer but maybe it is better to leave it as is? Let me know what you think.

The sound of the door banging open startles Kuroo, a smile stretching on his face. Akaashi had been working a lot the past few days, the week off that he took finally catching up with him. Now he was buried in paperwork and had no time to even think of Kuroo waiting for him at home. It made him feel kind of neglected if he was being honest.

“Hi babe…” He yelled out, Akaashi didn’t reply but after a few moments, he sat next to him on the couch quietly, legs folded up on the leather couch, his bag making a ‘thud’ on the soft carpet. His beautiful green eyes were red and dimmed, possibly from staring at a computer for too long. Kuroo had always told him to wear his glasses but Akaashi always felt irritated and annoyed at the feeling of something in front of his face unless it was Kuroo of course.

“You never listen to me babe, I told you to bring your glasses with you… but anyway!” He shook his head in a play of disappointment, angling his head so he was seated facing Akaashi, the very picture of an attentive lover.

“How was work?” He muttered, wriggling his eyebrows to try and break Akaashi’s serious expression.

Behind him was a wall of photos that Akaashi took and added to their ‘memory wall’ as Kuroo liked to call it. It had photos of when they first met on Akaashi’s first volleyball camp, a few more during high school either with the group or just the three of them; Akaashi, Kuroo and Bokuto. Most of them were more private photos: presumably when they were started dating once Akaashi got into university and Kuroo finally got the courage to ask him out.

“Keiji… Ne, Keiji-san, don’t ignore me…” Kuroo teased, smiling as Akaashi’s face finally split into a tentative smile, pearly white teeth barely visible as pale lips trembled.

“…What’s for dinner Tetsurou?” He suddenly asks, like they always did after Akaashi got home from work. Kuroo would mimic manga characters and with a high pitched voice ask Akaashi if he wanted dinner, a bath or himself. Then his younger lover would hum in that sweet voice of his and answer: _‘It depends…what’s for dinner?’_

Today Kuroo laughs and settles deeper in the couch, head against the arm rest. “I’m not really hungry so…cup ramen?” He smiled wistfully as his lover sighed and headed to the kitchen, his footsteps heavy and downtrodden.

**LINE**

The two of them sat at the dinner table, Akaashi eating his cup noodles while Kuroo watched him with a fond smile. It was probably still cold in the house since Akaashi kept his legs folded on his chair instead of laying it on Kuroo’s like usual. He had his free hand laying on the table, palm up that he couldn’t resist but rest his hand on top of it, feeling Akaashi’s soft palm against his. Akaashi was addicted to browsing his phone during dinner since he turned it off all throughout his work hours, a habit Kuroo immensely disliked. Not that he could stop him though as his pouting face only serve to make Akaashi use it even more on purpose. 

“Thanks for not using your phone during dinner babe. You know I worry you might choke on your food if you don’t pay attention.” Kuroo said, squeezing Akaashi’s hand.

He watched as Akaashi flinched lightly but continued eating. His hands were cold and again Kuroo realised he should’ve turned the heaters on long before Keiji got home. He felt so cold.

“How was work, Keiji?” He asks once more, the silence so different from the usual dinner banter they had. While Keiji was ordinarily quiet whether they were in public or private, it was different when he was with Kuroo. He smiled more, reacted more openly and even though he preferred to listen than to share stories himself, he asked questions so that he could listen to Kuroo speak more. Made him feel like the only person in the world.

Akaashi’s head thuds on the table, startling Kuroo enough to stand and check on him when he suddenly turned towards him, as if he was looking through him. “I’m so tired, I couldn’t even think of you Tetsurou…” Causing Kuroo to release one of his famed guffaws, full body shaking as he laughed.

“Oh yeah? Did you-“ “I miss you so much…” Keiji had hidden his face behind his arm now, voice shaking as if he was crying. Kuroo tried to smile himself but he found he couldn’t. He didn’t know why but he could feel his throat constricting as he swallowed dry, tightening his grip on Akaashi’s hand. “I miss you too.”

He watched as Akaashi got up to throw the cup noodle container on the sink and got ready for bed, Kuroo remaining seated on the dining chair.

**LINE**

_Tetsurou remembered their first night in the apartment. After signing the lease together, it felt like their relationship got even more set in stone. They’d barely called each other by their first names, just Akaashi-kun and Kuro-san everywhere but when they were alone. Where passion filled cries of each other’s names echoed in the darkness as they basked on each other’s bodies with love. Kuroo could almost hear Akaashi’s voice whenever he said his name. Tetsurou. Instead of ‘Tetsu’ like his close friends and family often called him, Akaashi said his name like he savoured it. Said every syllable like a promise._

_The moment the movers had left, Akaashi had grabbed him, all but hauling him onto their ill positioned couch, yet to be placed in front of the TV. Akaashi hummed and pulled Kuroo closer, holding on to his arm._

_“Tetsurou-san…” He began, licking his lips and swallowing as if his throat constricted on Kuroo’s name._

_“Tetsurou-san we’ve moved in together…” Akaashi said it as if he was talking to himself. Like he had to say it out loud to believe it. Kuroo wondered why the heck Akaashi was so surprised they moved in together when Kuroo would follow him to the ends of the earth. His head still trying to get around the fact that Akaashi chose him._

_“You sound happy.” Kuroo grinned, Akaashi looked it too. His face, beautiful but almost always constrained in a scowl (“That’s my normal face, Kuroo-san” he always said) now relaxed and smiling. His emotions that Kuroo usually had to look deeper in order to read now bursting out of his visage like he was overflowing. He interlocked their fingers, Akaashi’s long, thin fingers wrapped around his, body so relaxed at his side while the radio played the shitty Beyoncé song that had been stuck in his head for the past week. The music weaved images of joy and happiness and being together just as they were in that moment._

_“I’m happy I’ll get to spend more time with you…” A kiss to his temple. Hands held tight. “I’m happy I’ll get to kiss you before I go to bed and when I wake up despite your morning breath.” He whispered, Kuroo leaning close to hear him._

_They pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. Akaashi’s lips were always dry, a result of him forgetting to hydrate often but it was no problem as Kuroo was there to moisten it for him. He pulled the other closer, lips pressing more insistently as Akaashi opened his mouth to gasp for air, only to be attacked by Kuroo’s kisses. He leaned down, pressing his beautiful lover on the couch as he straddled him, long legs on either side of his waist, Akaashi’s fingers stroking the supple muscle of his thighs._

_  
“Haa… I think it’s time we christen that mattress, Keiji. What do you say?” Kuroo panted, head pointed up in the ceiling as Akaashi peppered punishing kisses on his neck, fingers digging on his thighs even more._

_“A wonderful idea…” Akaashi hummed before wrapping his arms around Kuroo and lifting him. Kuroo nearly shouted as Akaashi stood up with minimal difficulty, carrying him up in the air as Kuroo’s legs wrapped on his waist, walking slowly but steadily to their (their!) bedroom. “Holy fu- Keiji?! Why is this not a regular thing oh my god. Can you like, fuck me against the wall?” Kuroo would really like that, suspended against gravity and having to rely on Akaashi to move. To melt against Akaashi’s beautiful, strong body. It’s not that Akaashi was weak or anything but given Kuroo’s height advantage and the fact that Akaashi was more into stamina and endurance training that weights in the gym made it all the more unexpected. “Is that possible? Can this be a thing, pretty please?”_

_Instead of replying, Akaashi just pulled him closer, nudging the door open as Kuroo rambled on what else they could do with Akaashi’s newly discovered strength. Releasing an ‘oof,’ Kuroo bounces on top of the mattress, smirking as Akaashi toes off his shoes and unzipped his pants. “Feel free to push me down hard on the mattress babe, we gotta test for its springiness or something.” Kuroo laughed as Akaashi just smiled and jumped him, their day spent rolling around the bed and basking on each other’s bodies._

**LINE**

Akaashi stood in front of the bathroom mirror, eyes red and teary. His exhaustion and the mix of emotions finally catching up to him. Kuroo knew him better than anyone else. How his sharp edges became dull and malleable in the safety of their four walls. How he secretly softened once he knew he no longer had to hide behind the façade of toughness and crumbled like the soft buttery cookies that the two of them like to try out from the local konbini.

He trudged sluggishly towards the bed, his clothing mismatched and buttoned the wrong way. Kuroo sighed and tried to pull him closer so he could button them up properly but Akaashi turned away and lied prone on the bed. “Ehh…. Keiji. Your shirt is closed all wrong, clumsy~” Kuroo teased as he eased himself beside his downtrodden lover, face settling uncomfortably on the pillow. He stared at the back of Akaashi’s head, eyes burning as it slowly painted over his messy dark hair, the way his hands scratched at the back of his neck, as if he was feeling something that wasn’t there.

But Kuroo was there. He always was and always would be.

“Good night Keiji… I hope you have a good rest.”


End file.
